Untitled
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: She left five years ago with out a word now she's back will her friends be able to tell who she is or has to mch time past McAbby Tate


Ok this one i could never really name this properly if anyone can think of title tell me and I'll give ya all the credit!!

* * *

She lowered her dark sunglasses, and looked out the window as the scenes past by. She hadn't been here in years. She needed to get away she had left in such a hurry to every one Caitlin Todd just disappeared not a trace could be found. At first she had no intention in coming back; she'd been living in England for the last five years till some one from her past came out of no where. Ari was that some one. She fought so hard against him to keep her past in the past but this man was intent on mixing both worlds. Ari had outsmarted her again but he had picked the wrong time in Kate's life to mess with her. Ari was dead. Kate decided she needed to go home London no longer had the same appeal.

Abby stepped out of her house she looked up to see a cab stop in front of her. A strange woman stepped out. She wore a knee length white gypsy skirt, and a white blouse that had a black lace tie round the middle. Her hair was light brown and curly reaching just to the top of her shoulders. She also wore large sunglasses that were all the fashion at the moment.

"Can I help you?" Abby asked wearily she was thinking of calling Tim and Tony out. The women in front of her shrugged.

"Tim Tony can you come out here for a minute?" The women in front of her smirked wickedly as the two men walked out of the house Tim had a child on his hip. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I see time has changed a lot of things," her American accent had diminished from being in England so long that a British accent had taken over.

"Who are you?" Tony asked pushing Abby back.

"Some one from your past,"

"Really if you're from my past how do you know my friends?"

"I never said I was from your only your past DiNozzo," she smirked as Abby caught on to who she was.

"Oh. My – that – no way – but your – wow," Tim and Tony looked at her as if to get her to tell them who she was.

"Care to fill us in Abby?" Tony looked at his friend.

"You'll figure it out," she pulled Tim inside smiling at him.

Tony turned back to the women in front of him, he looked at her from every angle but he still had no idea who this was. He looked at her as she smirked something in him knew that look. But with the sunglasses over her eyes he could not tell who this was.

"Take your sunglasses off,"

"Why?"

"I want to see your eyes."

"Really well make the sun go away and I'll take of my glasses," she smirked again

"Sorry I don't have power over the sun." Tony shrugged

"Well sorry but I can't take my sunglasses off."

"Oh come on its not that bright," Tony sighed

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know," Tony rolled his eyes not since Kate had he met some one so annoying. The thought of this person being Kate had totally skipped his mind. Till he looked back at her; and saw her smiling. He walked over to her and took the glasses off of her himself. He smiled as she flinched at the light. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well hello Caitlin Todd, long time no see."

"Hi,"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Ari and other stuff got to me and I needed to get away. Then he found me again," it was then that Tony noticed the scar that ran across her eye; also the one that ran vertically down her cheek. His finger traced along it and past it to her chin lifting her face slightly.

"I'm glad your back Kate,"

"What no Katie?"

"You hate that name you've always hated that name,"

"It's never stopped you before."

"That's true but as you said a lot of things have changed," Tony Shrugged

"Shame I kind of missed you calling me that," Kate sighed and looked away then looked up at Tony kind of smirking

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"I missed you Kate," Said Tony playfully hitting her nose

"I missed you to Tony" he pulled her into a hug.

"Katie one thing you should know Gibbs is married"

"What?" Kate came back from the hug looking at him, shocked

"No way to whom?"

"The director,"

"Tom Marrow?" Kate raised an eyebrow she never took Gibbs to be the type but looks could be deceiving.

"No sorry new director Jen Shepard" Tony laughed

"Don't you mean Gibbs?" Kate asked cheekily

"There's the Katie I know and love," he clasped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Kate looking up at him

"Nothing" Tony stated quickly

"Tony I don't mind I'm glad really," Kate said taking his hand away from his linking their fingers

"Wh-" she silenced him with a look.

"Means I can do this" she tipped toed and kissed him quickly. Tony laughed and pulled her closer he brushed the hair off her face. Cupping her cheek he bent down and kissed her, it lasted for just over a minute before they came up for air.

"I wish I'd done that long ago" Tony said and caressed her cheek.

"One thing,"

"What?" Kate asked

"We seriously need to do something about that accent" she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's what five years does to you" Tony nodded and kissed her again lightly. She sighed as the kiss ended.

"Oh and another thing Abby and Tim are married and have two kids Katie and Josh,"

"Wow so he finally got the guts to do something" Kate said shocked

"Thanks to you, your leaving did that"

"But it did a lot of other things to," Kate looked at the ground. Tony lifted her chin up again.

"There are a lot of things that happened that we all wished didn't happen. A lot of people where hurt after you left. But in some ways you leaving made people act upon what they were really feeling" Tony smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I hurt you a lot didn't I?" Kate looked up at him; he could see she was holding back tears

"I'm over it, your back and you're here in my arms with me" he kissed her forehead.

"But I still hurt you," she whispered looking up at him as tears started to fall.

"Is that what you want to hear? Ok yes I was hurt by you leaving really hurt I thought I did something wrong" Tony caressed her cheek lightly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she looked down at her nails.

"I know that you being her now and kissing me tells me that" he lifted her chin with his forefinger and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Katie I think we need to go inside and tell Tim who you really are as I'm sure Abby is torturing him for something he did at work" he said looking into her eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

"What?" she asked

"Ah my dear Katie if I told you that Abby would have to kill me"

"And what makes you think I would let her do that?" he grinned down at her as they started to walk inside her suit case traveling behind them

* * *

"Come on Abby just tell me who that women is and why you left Tony out side with her when you know perfectly well the only women he loves has been missing for five years," Tony and Kate walked in on the last part of this sentence.

"See baby you were missed," Tony kissed the top of her head.

"I can see that," Kate lent into him more.

"Kate?"

"Well who else would I be McGeek?"

"I see my Katie is still in there somewhere," stated Tony.

"I've always been here Tony"

"Ok what I said about the accent scrap it"

"Why?" She asked Tony whispered in her ear and she blushed.

"Well now I could get used to this, the four of us back together again, except now I don't have to work on getting you two to admit something I have known for years," Abby said happily Kate laughed yes it was good to be back here where she belonged with people who loved her people she didn't have to hide her past from and liked her for who she was inside and out.


End file.
